Init4themoney
Init4themoney are a team on Trophy Manager ™, which is an online football management sim. The team was founded in 2008 and play their football in England. They are currently in Division 3 Group 9 and have been in that Division for two seasons now. Init4themoney have won two league titles in their short history along with a few 2nd and 3rd place finishes. The furthest they have reached in the English Cup was Round 8 during season 16. As the club is relatively new, they haven't been able to win many prestigious trophy's but their quick rise through the divisions shows that the manager knows what he is doing and shows his will to do his very best for the club. Init4themoney's 23,000 capacity stadium is situated in the middle of Huddersfield. It used to be the home of Huddersfield Town FC until their recent dissolution and was bought for $5,000,000. There has been no need to extend the stadium as of yet as it is large enough to cater for Division 3 audiences. History Init4themoney were founded on 1st February 2008. Two days later after activation Init4themoney were born.They were placed in Division 9 Group 192 where they finished 3rd behind Hamza United and Henchmen. They could only play 14 games of the season as they entered mid-way through the season. They won 10 and lost the other 4. The next season the manager of init4themoney never logged in once and a result of this were nearly deleted due to inactivity. However after receiving an e-mail from TM headquarters Daniel Denniss gave init4themoney one more chance and since then they have never looked back. Once the manager was back in charge he had a large amount of money to spend on players that was built up during the season he was inactive. Instead of buying 4 or 5 good players for what was then Division 7 he blew $100,766,800 on a Greek OMR/FC called P. Skiotis from the Greek Club Makedonikos Amisianwn. The season ended well as they finished 1st in Division 7 Group 50 winning 21 games and only conceding 18 goals over the 34 games. During Season 13 Init4themoney found themselves in Division 6 Group 25. After selling P. Skiotis for $128,966,367 to Huddersfield Terriors the manager invested the money more wisely and purchased J. Agnew and B. Mezouar. Now the squad was becoming more well rounded and they once again finished 1st losing only five times. Also during Season 13 Daniel purchased D. Żałobka for only $3,641,614 which when looking at him now, is regarded as the best buy Daniel has done so far. Season 14 was when the league structure underwent a massive change meaning that Divisions 3-9 had an extra 1/3 Groups compared to what they had in the seasons beforehand. So this meant the majority of teams skipped a Division during promotion with some skipping two! This meant Init4themoney skipped Division 5 and jumped straight into Division 4 Group 25. Whether Init4themoney were prepared for this is debatable as they found themselves fighting for survival all season, and ending up finishing in 11th position. This was the first time they actually had some competition in their Group and realised that in fact their team maybe wasn't as strong as first anticipated. This Season though goes down as the most influential seasons the club has ever experienced as it was the reason why the following season was such a success. The manager realised that he needed to change things drastically and he achieved this by selling the majority of his first team for a more experienced and top class players. Season 15 they were still in Division 4 group 25 but this time they were aiming for promotion instead of safety. All season they battled with Gazzas Greats and a class act. After sitting at the top of the table for the majority of the season the ended up finishing 2nd, 1pt behind Gazzas and level on points with a class at, with only goal difference clinching their promotion to Division 3. Season 15 was also when the first real top quality youth player was pulled from the Youth Department (YD). A 19* DL/DML called S. Newman who was later sold for a club record $179,439,065 to L33ds United F.C ™. Season 16 saw them enter Division 3 Group 9 where it's safe to say, the competition gets much more real. After a slow start Init4themoney went on a great run which saw them miss out on promotion by 1 point! The reason for this good form was because once again of a massive change of players, removing the old players for more Division 3 standard players such as Z. Pirija and P. Veršilo. These players turned the first season in Division 3 from a relegation battle into a promotion fight. Also during Season 16 another 19* youth was pulled from the YD going by the name of D. Eastwood. This player will be staying at the club until he has finished blooming as we hopefully won't be needing much money in the future. Season 17 sees their second successive season in Division 3 Group 9 which is arguably more competitive than last season. After a great start Init4themoney's form dipped which meant they had to once again change things at the club. They sold S. Newman for $179,439,065 and used the funds gained from that sale to buy S. Beckham and N. Compton. Init4themoney are currently in 5th position after 16 games.http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=12344821 Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs